fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic P-47 "Thunderbolt"
The P-47 Thunderbolt was one of the biggest and heaviest single-engine fighter planes operated by the Allies during WWII. Nicknamed the 'Jug' because of its huge size, the P-47 first flew on the 6th of May, 1941. Weighing in at 9,900lbs, the plane was powered by a Pratt & Whitney R-2800 Double Wasp two-row 18-cylinder radial engine which produced 2,000 hp. It came standard with four .50 caliber machine guns on each wing, and could be loaded up with additional unguided rockets, bombs, and external fuel tanks. The Thunderbolt, although effective in an air-to-air and escort role, earned its claim to fame destroying enemy ground forces over Normandy and the Pacific islands. The all metal hull of the plane allowed pilots to fly low and engage ground targets while braving anti-aircraft fire. From D-Day to VE Day on the 7th of May, 1945, P-47 pilots destroyed a total of 6,000 armored fighting vehicles. However, tanks and halftracks were not the only targets that fell victim to the Thunderbolt, trains, trucks, and enemy troops also claimed by these pilots. The 'Jug' was extensively used by the Allied forces, especially during the later years of WWII. It was flown in every active combat theater by many air forces including the USAAF, the RAF, and the Red Air Force. In total, 15,686 P-47 Thunderbolts were produced, and the last of them, flown by the Peruvian Air Force, were retired in 1966. In addition to the standard fighter variant, players will also be able to find P-47s armed with 10x 5" rockets, or a single 500lb bomb. P-47B The P-47B was fitted with a Pratt & Whitney R-2800-21 engine rated at 2000 hp. The engine drove a 12' 2"diameter Curtiss Electric C542S-A6 propeller. The P-47B had an empty weight of 9,346lbs and a maximum loaded weight of 13,360 pounds. It was essentially a test model and most were modified and quickly replaced by the P-47C model. The P-47B entered USAAF service in November 1942, becoming officially operational with the Eighth Air Force stationed in the UK on April 8, 1943. However, the P-47B's range was not adequate for escort duties and its maneuverability at low and medium altitude was poor. Since it was almost twice as heavy as its opponents, it exhibited a poor rate of climb, but had other advantages that more than compensated where it was lacking. In spite of its early shortcomings, the P-47 at least showed promise as a measure of real protection for Allied bombers which had previously suffered very heavy losses. Only 171 P-47B models were built and very few were sent overseas. P-47 D Affectionately dubbed “The Jug,” Republic’s P-47 D Thunderbolt was a swift, multi-role fighter that was as much of a menace to ground targets as it was enemy aircraft. Its rugged airframe, armored cockpit and eight .50-caliber machine guns allowed its pilots to fly into the teeth of heavy fire, devastate a ground target and still make it home despite significant damage. P-47.jpg|P-47 P-47D.jpg|P-47D P47_French.jpg|P-47B P-47B.jpg|P-47B p47.jpeg